Animals
by SoISayPlease
Summary: Another year has come. More football, more homework, more... hooking up? See Dave as he get's an unexpected surprise from a new friend. Dave/Puck smut.
1. Animals

William McKinley High School. Lima, Ohio. Highly recognized for its cheerleading team, the Cheerios, lead by champion cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester. The schools glee club, the New Directions, is also beginning to once again get the school some recognition, after topping the competition at many of their show choir events, even making it to Nationals in New York City, the school's first time in years. Last but not least, there are the McKinley Titans. The schools football team, who made an outstanding rep-recovery after a failed year lead by Ken Tanaka, with the help of champion coach, Shannon Beiste.

On the now Champion Team includes Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, and Sam Evans, all members of New Directions. Other team players include David Karofsky, and Azimio Adams. With a new year at McKinley comes a new year of football.

"Puckerman, catch!" Dave yelled. From a distance, Puck catches a football thrown to him.

"Catch? Come on, Karofsky, what are we, little girls?" Puck mocked. Lately, Dave had not felt much less. His summer was spent pondering over his sexuality, having finally come to terms with the fact that he's gay. Puck's insult hurt him.

"Come on, man, it's all fun," said Dave. Puck rolled his eyes, but figured they could waste the time while Beiste was talking to Mr. Schue. Puck threw the ball back at Dave, and Dave returned it. This went on.

"So… Karofsky. What did you do this summer?" Puck asked. Dave didn't really expect to have a conversation with Puck, but he'd be nice.

"Work, I guess. Uh, you?" Dave asked.

"Same," Puck shrugged. Dave had the ball, and he threw it a bit stronger than intended. It went over Puck's head.

"Shit, I got it," Puck mumbled. He ran to where the ball landed, and bent over to get it. Dave couldn't help but look… Puck's ass just looked so good in those shorts… It's not like he wouldn't see it every day, though… along with Finn's, and Z's…

"PUCKERMAN!" screamed the coach. "Get down here! That's goes for the rest o' ya!"

* * *

><p>The locker room was the place Dave felt most uncomfortable. Besides the fact that… things had happened here, he was in a room fool of steamy, hot, sweaty, beefy guys. Not to mention they were naked. Like always, Dave would shower quickly and get the hell out of there. He took a shower that wasn't taken, and started to clean himself.<p>

"Good job today, homo," Azimio said as he was walking out of the shower. He slapped Dave's bare ass when saying so, and Dave cringed.

"What the fuck? You're one to talk!" Dave said, defending himself.

"Eh, whateva brotha. At least I'm not an actual fairy boy." Azimio looked at Finn. He would ride Finn about this every day, and he would stop to no end. Finn looked at Dave. He had started to appreciate him ever since he started the Bully Whips with Santana. He was so good to Kurt, protecting him and actually treating him with respect. Dave raised his shoulders at Finn; he didn't know what else to say. Dave finished showering and went to his locker, taking out his Bully Whips jacket, along with the trademark beret.

"Man, come on, more of this Bully Whips nonsense?" Azimio whined.

"Today's our first meeting," Dave started. "We're gonna try get some new recruits…"

"Pfft, good luck with that. It's just gonna be you and your girl for the rest of the year," Azimio mocked. Dave's eyes widened at what he said. He was sure that Santana wasn't going to rejoin the Bully Whips. She didn't have to now that she wasn't running for Prom Queen. Dave didn't care. He believed in his club and he would protect the Ku- …the people of McKinley.

"I… don't think she's doing it this year," Dave sighed. Azimio started to laugh.

"Ha! So it'll be just you protecting that homo, Hummel. You better get a gas mask, bro or yo-"

"HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL!" Dave shouted. Those who were still in the locker room went quiet. Finn and Puck, now clothed, ran to Dave's side. Dave felt Puck's hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Azimio. Dave's right," Puck growled.

"So just piss off!" said Finn. Azimio put his hands in the air, mockingly, and backed out of the locker room as the three glared at him. Puck patted Dave's shoulder.

"You're alright, Karofsky," he said.

* * *

><p>Right after, Dave went to the auditorium to hold the first Bully Whips meeting of the year… to see if anyone actually showed up. It was there because he wasn't bothered enough to go through the class schedule to find out which classrooms were empty, and he knew the auditorium would be anyways. He showed up, and was alone. The place was a ghost town, except for a sole figure on the stage. It was Mr. Schuester. He was moving around instruments and setting up some microphones on the floor.<p>

"Uh, Mr. Schue?" Dave spoke. The Spanish teacher was kneeled down, plugging in something.

"Oh, David. Right, the Bully Whips meeting is here today. Hold on a sec, I'll be right of your hair." The teacher started running around the stage, double checking everything he had done, and adjusting a few things.

"Couldn't the AV club be doing that?" Dave asked.

"Nah, I didn't wanna bother them on their first week of school. Especially when I can do it myself." Mr. Schuester whipped his hands together and pressed a button, looking up. Dave could see the look on his face go from triumphant to disappointed. "Maybe you're right…" The man sighed, and jumped off of the stage. He started to leave but trailed back to Dave. "Dave. I was just curious is you've considered joining the glee club. You were fantastic last year, and we were so close at Nationals. We just needed that little extra firepower."

Dave nodded… kind of. "I'll see what my options are, Mr. Schue," he told. Will patted him on the back, just as Puck had earlier. Maybe it's where he got the habit. He left, and Dave sat alone in the large room, waiting desperately for someone to show up. The sounds of clacks echoed. Santana was walking on the stage, dressed in standard red Bully Whip attire.

"Looks like it's just us," she said.

"I didn't think you'd come," Dave said to her.

"Well, I wasn't going to, but…" she stopped. "Something said I should." They both smiled, and the bell rang. Seemed like no one else was coming, and they had students to protect. One in particular anyway.

* * *

><p>Dave ran to Kurt's locker. He was still there, staring down at his schedule. He rolled his eyes when he saw Dave approach.<p>

"Look, Dave," he said, slamming his locker shot. He began to walk away, and Dave followed beside him.

"Do you still find it necessary to follow me to every single class?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Dave said. "People here want to hurt you."

"Look, I think I can stand up for my-" Suddenly Kurt was slammed against the locker, and saw Dave do the same beside him. They both saw Azimio as he walked away, and as Dave was about to confront him, he saw Puck run in and punch him in the face. The two were on the floor fighting. No one dared go near the two. The outcome could be painful. Suddenly coach Beiste arrived and instantly tore the two apart.

Next Dave found himself sitting in Principle Figgins' office with Puck and Azimio.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Puckerman?" Figgins asked.

"Look! Azimio shoved Dave and Kurt into the lockers, and I was just getting him back. It was like a citizen's arrest!" Puck told. Figgins looked at Dave.

"David, is this true?" Suddenly Azimio was looking at Dave, desperately. Dave closed his eyes, knowing what he had to say.

"Yes." Puck was looking desperately at Figgins, who then looked back at him.

"…fine. Azimio you are hereby suspended. You will go home immediately and your parent's will be receiving a phone call," he declared. Azimio groaned and got out of his chair, shaking his head at Dave as he left. Puck just stared him down. "As for you two. You can go back to class." Dave and Puck left, walking through the hallways.

"It isn't right," Puck said. "How Kurt's treated.

"Y-yeah," Dave sniffed. Puck looked at him.

"Dude… are you crying?" he asked. Dave sniffed again.

"No! It's just…"

"I think you need to sit down…" Dave and Puck went outside and walked to Dave's truck. They were likely not gonna go to class anyways, so this was an ok spot to chill.

"Nobody should be treated like Kurt is," Dave said, wiping his eyes dry.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Puck asked. Dave sat still, not responding in any way. "Hold up. Karofsky… are you gay?" Once again, Dave sat motionless. It was then that Puck knew, and Dave didn't care. If he was accepting of Kurt then he was bound to be accepting of Dave. "Oh… that's… yeah." Puck looked at Dave's face. He could see how miserable he was. Suddenly he was leaning over, and his head was in kissing distance from Dave's. And what else to do in kissing distance. Dave's mouth opened and reacted to Puck's lips, suddenly the thought hit him. What the fuck was Puck doing? He seemed as straight as they get… but then again, so did Dave. But still, Puck! He dated Santana… and Quinn... and… well, Lauren. Dave pulled his face away. Puck's eyes were still closed.

"Come on, man, are we gonna do this or what?" Puck said, leaning closer to Dave.

"Do what?" Dave asked, furiously. Puck's eyes opened, and he squinted at Dave.

"To hook up! You're telling me you don't want some of this?" Puck said, partly lifting up his shirt. Dave couldn't help but look, and Puck caught him. "Knew it." He pulled Dave's face close and the two began to make out again.


	2. Dropping the Ball

**Warning **– This chapter contains some… um… pretty explicit material. **Boy on boy** if you know what I mean… **Please do not read if offended or uncomfortable with these situations. Thanks for your support.**

* * *

><p>Dave sat comfortable while Puck leaned over to kiss him. His tongue was moving in a way… Dave could tell he's done this before. He had his eyes closed. As weird and unexpected as this moment was to him, Dave enjoyed it. Suddenly, the bell had rang, which meant the school day was over, which meant kids would be flooding out into the parking lot. Dave pushed Puck away so not to be seen, though Puck would have moved back anyways.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Dave asked.

"'Cause it's fuckin' hot," Puck smirked.

"But you're… you're," Dave started.

"Dude!" Puck yelled. "I'm not gay." Dave's first reaction and yours = huh?

"What… what do you mean?" Dave asked. Puck looked at him. He coughed and scratched his neck.

"Well, I, uh… Look," Puck smiled. "Chicks are great, but they take control and put you down. So why not get a desperate gay dude who can worship me?" Dave rolled his eyes. That was so typical of Puck to say, and it was offensive… but Dave had to admit, he was right. Puck was so hot, and Dave would get with anybody at this point.

"Wow, Puckerman. Someone's in denial," Dave mocked. Puck's eyes widened.

"Wha-… fuck you Karofsky. I'm straight as balls!" Puck defended.

"Is that why you want mine in your mouth?" Dave smirked. Puck leaned back against his chair.

"Ok… maybe I'm… bi curious. I'm a teenage hunk. I'm horny. It's natural."

Dave didn't say anything. Puck, as it turned out, was a difficult person to talk to. Puck opened the truck door. "I'll see you at the game tomorrow, Karofsky."

* * *

><p>Could history be any more boring? Though Dave usually gave his full attention, today he couldn't help but lean on his desk, his heavy eyes closing on their own. He had gotten no sleep the night before. So many thoughts were racing through his head. He had concluded that what happened yesterday afternoon actually happened, and that Puck was potentially… interested. But could he be trusted? What if he told Finn, or anyone else on the football team for that matter? His life would be ruined. He wouldn't even be able to put up with Azimio anymore. Suddenly Dave felt a smack to his head. He opened his eyes and everyone sitting around him was laughing. It seemed Dave had fallen asleep, and Carson, the guy sitting beside him, pulled his arm away from his face so that it fell flat. The day was just going perfectly.<p>

* * *

><p>And it seemed to last forever. But, the school day did end, and five o'clock arrived. The game was against the Jefferson Viking's, and wasn't an official one. It was something the two schools did every year, just for fun, but every year McKinley lost. So now, barely anyone from the school would show up to support the Titans, and the student's from Jefferson would come just to mock them. The team was in a huddle.<p>

"Alright boys. We had a great year last year, so let's start this one good," coach Beiste said. "Finn can't make it, so… Puckerman, you're playing quarterback." The pep talk continued, and the huddle was broke. A few guys went to line up, including Puck and Dave.

"You better watch my ass, Karofsky," Puck smiled. He smacked Dave on the ass and turned around, giving him a wink before putting on his helmet. Dave swallowed, and put on his helmet, too. The game had begun.

It would be an easy win. McKinley was up 27 to 6, to the crowd's surprise. There were a few girls from McKinley in the stands cheering, and people around them just stared. There were twenty seconds left. Not that they had to try anymore, but it would be nice to keep it that way. Dave looked back at Puck, and the ball was snapped. He turned around to charge, but was unprepared and felt himself fall back onto another player. He looked down to see whose number it was. No. 20… Puck. Dave's hands were on Puck's chest, and Puck started laughing. Dave pushed himself up and grabbed Dave's hand to help him. Time was up, and the game was won. The small portion of fans in the crowd cheered, and the football team had made a group hug around Puck and Dave. Dave took it in – at least he'd still seem normal.

* * *

><p>Now usually, the guys would just change and go home to shower, but Dave figured since he would already be undressed, and since no one would be at the school, he could just shower there and relax at home. He waited for everyone to leave and took to the showers. Finally there was no one to look at him… or… for him to look at. Either way, he was comfortable. He finished up and walked back to his locker. He thought he had put his clothes on the bench in front of it, but they weren't there. He checked in his locker, not there either. He felt tapping against metal and turned around.<p>

"Looking for these?" Puck smirked, holding up Dave's clothes. Dave facepalmed.

"Look, Puck. This isn't funny. Give those back," Dave groaned, walking up to Puck. Puck ran around the locker room. He was really pissing Dave off.

"Fuck you, Puck!" Dave yelled.

"In here, perhaps?" Puck laughed. He took Dave's clothes and ran into the shower room. He was trapped.

"K, now give those back," Dave said. Puck walked right up to his face.

"And what if I don't?" he asked. He tried to look intimidating, but Dave was slightly taller than Puck, so it didn't really work. Suddenly Dave felt a finger swipe down his towel, which then fell to the floor. He was completely naked. He covered his crotch and hid behind one of the shower dividers. Puck started to laugh. Dave had never felt more embarrassed, and his cheeks turned bright red. Puck hung Dave's clothes on one of the dividers and got close to him.

"Relax," Puck whispered. Puck put his hands on Dave's chest and started to kiss him. Dave was still covering his crotch, but after he got comfortable he closed his eyes and grabbed Puck's ass. He could feel Puck move his body closer as soon as his hand's moved out of the way, and started thrusting up against him. He pushed Dave back, and he hit the shower button. Suddenly they were both soaked, except Puck still had all of his clothes on. The water didn't stop him. They continued kissing, and Puck's shirt became see-through. Dave opened his eyes to notice that he could see through Puck's shirt, his nipple ring sticking out. Puck saw Dave noticing and commented on his chest.

"You're a hairy boy, aren't you?" Puck said. Dave just kind of said nothing. What was he supposed to say to that? Yes? "It's hot." Puck backed up so that he could take off his wet shirt, and moved back in to kiss Dave. Puck grabbed Dave's dick and started stroking it, along with grabbing his own crotch. Dave had to admit it felt good, and it made the kissing so much hotter. Dave crouched down, slowly sliding his hands down Dave's back to his ass, and began to suck him off. Dave practically yelped, then let out a huge sigh. He could feel Puck's tongue licking, and he would switch to suck on his balls. Dave grabbed Puck's head, shoving it slightly… he couldn't stop now. Then there was a slam, from one of the lockers. Puck quickly stood up and put on his shirt. He let out a cough, took a sniff, and gave Dave a little nod, and then he walked out of the change room.

"What the fuck…"


End file.
